His Daughter, My Life
by Hazeleyes93
Summary: It ain't roses being his daughter. Talk about life being hell. You think you have it rough? I'm pretty sure I can take what you have twice over and wouldn't shed a single tear. Try have Voldemort as a father and then you can talk.
1. Innocence

May 28, 1970 

Dear Diary,

My name is Marie Ophelia. Its just Marie Ophelia because I have no last name.Well, I have a last name but I don't use it. Papa doesn't even use it, he gets terribly mad when you mention it. But enough about him, I'll get back to Papa later. Today I just turned 10 years old and Papa surprised me with this beautiful diary.

It's dark grey covered in black lace and my name is embeded in the center in white surrounded in diamonds and sapphires. Papa gave me many things but I cherish this the most.Well, I already described you and I bet your wondering what I look like. I'm kinda tall with blue-black hair that comes to my waist.

I have fair skin and pale pink eyes with silver specs in them. Papa says that I'm becoming a very beautiful young lady, most fitting to the princess of the magical world. Papa is a very powerful wizard. The most powerful of all. Many people fear him. Whenever his name is said people wince, flinch, shake, yelp, shudder, get wide eyed, pale and cry.

It's only one word but it means power, fear, greatness and cruelty. Their scared of Papa for good reason. He has done many terrible and cruel things to people. I often find myself wondering how many people he's killed in his lifetime. He says the people he kills are poisoning the wizarding world and thats the worst thing that they can do. But I don't think that all those people poison the world.

I sometimes fear him. But I know that he would never hurt me. I'm the only person in the whole wide world that he loves. No one comes before me in his eyes. If you touch me, you die because you 'weren't worthy of touching the purest being', Papa would say. Many people only see the ruthless and dangerous side of him. They think he is always like this, a heartless man with no soul. But that is just a mask.

My Papa does have a heart, he just never had anyone to show him how to love. And he does have a soul, even if its in pieces. And only I am allowed to see his true form because I'm the only one he trusts. The man that I see is a caring, considerate, lovable, charming person. They say that the one good thing about a child is that from

the moment that they see you they love you unconditionally no questions asked and you can never do wrong in their eyes. Maybe that's why he trusts me. I don't know and probably never will. But I guess thats how it has to be. I'll let you in on a secret, but don't tell Papa or he'll be livid. I'm going to tell you my full name. My name is Marie Ophelia Riddle. Voldemort's daughter.

So what do you think? Please review it makes me very happy. I'm planning on making Marie older as the story progresses. I also plan to have sequels. This story should her from the ages of ten to fourteen the next one the remaining Hogwarts years and after that her adult life. So yeah tell me what you think and if you have any suggestions for the story cause I get blocked very easily which is why my other story only has one chapter, but im working on it. Expect the next chp within the next two weeks cause im going outof town and wont be back till tuesday and wont have no computer access ( sucs hard :( ) Oh, and i'll try to make the next one longer this is just the prolouge ( i now i probably spelled it wrong)


	2. Author's Note

Just wanted to say I probably wont be updating for a while. Im participating in the Deathly challenge on HPFF. I' ve already gotten to riddle 15 pats herself on the back so when its finished expect your new chapter and a new one-shot. Oh yeah and review on what I wrote so far. tell me if you have any ideas on what you want me to do. Bye!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Beginnings

So HPFF challenge is over and im pretty darn sure that I didn't win anything but oh well, I can just buy a deluxe myself. I plan on having the next chp. up tomorrow or the next day. Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 2 Beginnings **

_July 19, 1972_

_ Dear Diary,_

_ Oh how lovely today is! I think that I made a new friend. Her name is Bellatrix Black. She's a couple of years older than I am. Today while Papa was training me in spell work he brought her in and said that she would be studying under him as well. This was very suprising to me as Papa hates everyone except me. There most be something Papa can gain from teaching her._

_ Well whatever it is, Bellatrix is very talented! It took her very little time to master the Cruciatus Curse. Im envious as it took me a month to master it. Oh well, at least she can't get Avada Kedarva and that's my specialty. Well that and memory charms. Enough about that, Papa had a ball last night and it was absolutely lovely. I met so many people I can hardly remember them. However I do remember this charming boythat was introduced to me. _

_His name was Regelus Black. He wasn't as handsome as his older brother Sirius, but he was good looking all the same. I had a wonderful time talking to him and for some reason his mother kept looking at us smiling as if she had just been crowned queen. It was rather annoying actually. It seemed that we had been talking for so long that the the ball was almost over when my guard came to fetch me._

_ I said my goodbyes to Regelus as he bowed and couldn't help but feel sad that I had to leave. As I was walking away, I looked over my shoulder and saw his mother kissing and huging him as if he were gold saying he had made her the happiest person on earth. Odd. When I got to my room, I found Bella and she was to be my new servant. We disscussed about what happened between Regelus and I and she said I was very lucky to have someone as handsome as he chasing after me._

_ Also she said that it was too bad that I coudn't have Sirius. I was puzzeled at this. When I asked her why a sneer graced her beautiful face. She said he was a blood traitor to his kind and because he conversed with mudbloods and other blood traitors who fought for their place in the magical world and worst let he had been sorted into Gryffindor. He was a disgrace to his family and no one liked him._

_ Honestly, I don't see why people hate him so. Because he has different values then the others doesn't mean that he is a disgrace. I actually found him quite charming. Of course I didn't tell Bella this. As I went to tell Papa goodnight, he asked me what did I think of the ball and did I find someone who peaked my intrest. I told him it was lovely and that I was rather fond of Regelus. He chuckled softly and said that the Blacks were one of the most powerful and wealthy families._

_ He patted my head and said that I did a good job. I was confused at this and it most have shown on my face because he said he had the ball so that he could find someone to betrothe me to. This did not sit welll with me but if Papa wants me to then I will._

* * *

**So what did you think? I know your probably wondering why the date says shes 12 years old so why isn't she at Hogwarts? In this story she isn't human, she's mixed with veela and whatever Voldemort is so she doesn't age normally. However, she does look like a twelve year old. She stays the same age for like three years so next chapter she will be going to Hogwarts.**

** Please Please review and tell me if you want me to add something to the story. Bye-bye!**_  
_


	4. Awakening

Well this chapter is up because of my **sole** reviewer ( what's up with that people?) tulpylak was so kind enough to drop me a line. Thank- you. Without further interruptions I present to you Chapter 3. Enjoy and Review.

* * *

**Chapter 3 Awakening  
**

_September 10, 1973_

_ Dear Diary,_

_ I've finally made it to Hogwarts. Of course I was sorted into Slytherin. The hat didn't even touch head and I barely sat on the stool when it sorted me. My table erupted in applause and as I neared they were crying saying their savior has come. If anything they should be saying that about Papa, not me. I was seated between Bella and her sister Narricca or Cissy and we were surrounded by my bodyguards Lucius Malfoy, Evan Roiser, Rodolphus Lestrange and Severus Snape. _

_I find it quite annoying that I need protectors when I am capable of taking care of myself. Papa says that he is afarid that someone might attack me and that is the reason. Im happy he cares for my well being, but this is just too much. I have to disguise myself becuse I am now 9 but look like a 13 year old. I found recently that nt only was my mother a veela but also a metamorphmagus._

_ This helps greatly and Papa says it will be of good use when he puts me on missons. My classes are easy and I can tell that I will be top of my class just like Papa. The professors simply adore me. Especially the short one Flitwick. He got so over excited as if I put a cheering charm on him, very amusing. I don't think that I have ever been around this many people before in my life. So many different personalities so many different colors._

_ Im used to only seeing manic pureblood raving about their values and laughing at mudblood suffering. Here its so much more. When people laugh, its true, pure untainted laughing. How I envy them. Surronded by people who only want hate an brutality and wealth, I wish for a true friend. Bella is good company, but I want someone I can tell my true feelings to. I begin to see the real reason why Sirius Black went rouge. _

_It looks very tempting right now. Oh how I wish Regelus was like his brother then I could really fall in love. But no, he is weak, just like the rest of them. They will give their lives for someone who sees then as nothing but pawns. How idiotic it is. So many students have had their lives disrupted by my Papa. Ministry owls fly in five at a time giving news of loved ones being killed by Death Eaters and by Papa himself. _

_Their is so much hate towards him. I find that I don't blame them. As I stated earlier, they hate him for good reason. I don't fear Papa anymore, I pity him. Papa's end is coming is coming soon. I can feel it. I wonder what these weak-minded people will do once Papa is gone. Turn to me no doubt. I most think of what I shall do in that situation. Continue what Papa started? Or turn to the light? Both are apealing, but which should I choose?_

_ - Marie O._

* * *

What do you think? Tell me. Any requests?_ Write me. _Should Marie choose the light or dark? You choose. Chapter 4 is on its way. Tootles 


	5. Destruction

* * *

**Hello hello just here to update is all. So how are you guys. I'm fine thanks. Oh don't think i've been doing this so I better start before they sue me**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter books. Any character, plot or scenario you recognize belongs to J.K. Rowling anything you do not recognize belongs to me.**

**Alrighty then now that we have that taken care of let the story begin. Enjoy!**

* * *

**  
**

**Chapter 4 Destruction**

_January 6, 1975_

_  
Dear Diary, _

_ All of hell has broke loose. Naturally, Papa is the cause of it. What did he do you ask? Killed the Minister of Magic and his family, five well known and powerful Aurors and their families, ten additional families, save the ones in Hogwarts, a whole muggle village, and to top it all off, he has decimated the Ministry itself. And what was the reason for all of this? Because he was bored and wanted to have some fun._

_ I don't find Papa's idea of fun all that fun.You can only imagine what's happening here. Its like an apocalypse here. Screams of 'Were all gonna die' ring in the halls. I don't think Madame Pomfrey has ever worked so hard in her life. Calming draughts, cheering charms, you name it she's doing it. I think she's having a meltdown herself as she has taken to stunning people, even those who are calm. _

_Reinforcements from St. Mungo's are on their way. I guess your wondering what the students are like. Half are crying because they lost a love one, the muggleborns are running around trying to figure out what village was massacred, the ones who didn't lose anyone are trying to console their friends, and of course, the Slytherins are having a field day. My guards are having so much fun knocking people down when they get too close to me. _

_Their like kids in a candy-shop. While they continued their fun, I went on by myself. As I walked the corridors, I had an encounter with Sirius Black and his brother James. No longer did they have a mischievous glint in their eyes. In James' eyes their was sorrow, fear, worry. In Sirius was just blank black eyes. I shall repeat the conversation that took place:_

Walking up the corridor aimlessly I was surrounded by fighting screaming students. However, two were walking towards me. I stopped and waited. Sirius looked at me for a few seconds before he said a word."Well, well, well if it isn't her Highness walking by her lonesome. It's dangerous for you to do so Princess.", as he bowed to me. I kept me voice as dead and blank as possible as I responded. "Do not mock me Sirius Black. My name is Marie, call me otherwise and I will kill you." Behind him I saw James laughing.

"To what do you find funny James Potter?" As he caught his breath, he amusedly looked at me.

"That a little fourth year says she is going to kill Pads that's what. Like you could ever do such a thing." Sirius looked at him warily. "Prongs, she means it. Don't cross her, she'll kill you in the blink of an eye." The boy Prongs quieted at this and had a look of horror upon his face, I observed with satisfaction.

Sirius turned back to me. "But really what are you doing by yourself? Where are your guards?"

"Out mauling students most likely. Besides I do not need those weak humans to protect me, I can handle myself just fine."

As I turned to go he called me back. "Who is responsible for this?"

"And here I was thinking you were smart. Who else would it be besides my Papa and his slaves?"

"Why? Why is he doing all of this? What is the point?!" The look on Sirius' face was full of rage and hate. I found myself growing to like this boy more and more.

"I have no answer for I am not in direct contact with him. And what does it matter anyway? Papa is a manic man and any answer would hardly make since of this massacre. There is no point in all of this. My Papa just likes to kill that is all."  
This just seemed to make him madder. "But why?! why does he like to kill? What will we gain from this suffering? Why do people do these things for him? It makes no sense!"

I waited for him to calm down. "Papa is the way he is because he is unloved by all. He was never loved so why would he have a sense of right and wrong? Why would he care for people when no one cared for him? Its to be expected. He was brought up in the pureblood mania and has it in his head the magical world needs to be pure. As it is with his slaves. You know how the process is as you lived through it. Brainwashed into believing that they and everyone like them are superior. People not like them need to die because they were not born pure. They are weak Sirius, you and I know it. They can not survive unless they are told what to do. They need someone to lead them, and it just so happens to be Papa. They will give their very lives for a man who sees them as nothing more then as pawns in his game. He cares for not one of them, they are dispensible to him and yet they think they are needed. For once I wish they could see the truth. You, you are the only one who is strong. You see the truth and I thank you for that. I only wish you could have saved your brother. We shall gain nothing from this except that the witch and wizarding death toll will be at its highest."My words seemed to calm him. He was looking at me with an emotion in his eyes that was new to me. He spoke quietly "Then why aren't you like the rest of them? Why are you able to see the wrong in this?"

"Because I am not human, nor was I ever. I feel no hate no hate for themas I have no reason to. I am able to rationalize things unlike my Papa. I find no point in the killings Papa commits. No being in this world ids perfect and Papa is for from even being called undecent. It is my belief that a mudblood is able to use a wand just like a halfbreed and pureblood do. I see no reason why they should be hated."

At this point I was walking away and called over my shoulder to him. "You have my respect Sirius Black. This is a good thing as not many do."

_I have not seen him since are little chat but I have a feeling that he sees me not as his enemy anymore. I am now back in my dormroom while the school is on lock down. Hundreds of Aurors are protroling the school as are the professors. Calm has finally taken over the school but I find myself having an internal battle raging war within my body. I am torn let again on my decision on whether to follow in Papa's footsteps or to make my own path on what is right. _

_Some days I find myself wanting to do right while other wrong. I most choose wisely. I don't know if I should please the purebloods or please the wizarding world. Either way it will be hard and will affect the future of both worlds. What do you do in these situations?_

_ - Marie O._

* * *

**Kay what did you think? Review like crazy and thanks to my latest reviewers. Next chapter will be up soon. Oh, and before I forget, does anyone have any requests for me to do with this story? Bye-bye**_  
_


	6. Authors Note

Hey guys. Sorry I went on a mini vacation this week woulda told ya but I didn't even know I was leaving. Next chapter is being typed right now and will be up either this afternoon or tonight. 


	7. First Time

**Alrighty people here it is. Enjoy.  
**

**Disclaimer: Hey? Guess what? I don't own Harry Potter. Guess who does? J.K. Rowling duh! Sucks for me though.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 7 First Time**

_May 28, 1976 _

_ Dear Diary,_

_ Today's my 16th birthday. As usual, we had a ball. Papa gave me expensive presents. Nothing but the finest for his daughter he says. I'm beginning to find this lifestyle dull. Everything is predictable. You always know what someone is going to say. You know that the say gaggle of women who talk enthusiastically now will talk harshly about one another when they get home that night. _

_Talk is the same. Death to mudbloods, bloodtraitors who had so much potenial if they were raised right and how Papa's quest is a noble cause. I can't believe that I ever found any of this interesting as a child. I was such a fool. Only two things peaked my attention at the ball. One being that Sirius continually smiled at me everytime I looked his way. It was starting to get annoying when he came over and we had a debate on how the mudbloods should be treated._

_ It sustained me for half of he ball until his mother came over and politely yet forcefully pulled him away. The second being that as I was mingling Regulus came over and led into a deserted corridor. I guess he thought that since I was talking to his brother that I was becoming one of those dumb broads at school who have fallen for him. Insolent boy, as if i'd ever degrade myself as to be a weak human._

_ Whatever the reason he wanted to make sure that I didn't stray from him. He decided that that his present to me would be him taking my virginity. I didn't lose it like normal girls. I didn't have the luxury of being in a bed or even on the ground. No, I had to special and be up against a cement wall with my legs wrapped around him. And of course he couldn't be gentle, not Regulus Black, pay no mind to the fact I'm not experienced at all._

_ He was extremly rough biting and squeezing me way too hard and yelling lude words into my ear. All I did was sit there and look at the ajacent wall and pretend that what was happening wasn't. He was going at such a fast pace that I was still bleeding long after he broke my hymen. I think he broke some other things I must go see the nurse. The whole experience was very painful, but I paid it no mind, I'm use to being in pain. _

_Once he was finished, he had the nerve to say he loved me and walked away leaving me by myself. The idiot didn't even bother to use a contreceptive charm, thank god I did it. I see know why Regulus never had any long term relationships. After he had sex with them they ran as far as possible away from him. I'd do the same if I weren't betrothed to him. I am or was a virgin and even I know he doesn't have a clue as to what he was doing. _

_It was like being humped by a dog. I cleaned up the blood on the floor, rearranged my dress, and stood there for a few minutes composing myself. I walked back to the ball and pretended as if nothing happened. Regulus had a triumpahnt smirk on his face as he couldn't manage to smile and Sirius looked at me with an odd expression on his face. If I know Regulus, and I do, he probably bragged to his brother about what just happened and from the angry looks the other boys were giving him, I suspect that quite a few others know too. _

_I should have expected that. When I went to my room later that night as Bellatrix brushed my hair, she told me she heard what happened. I inwardly cringed. I decided to tell her what happened and at the end she laughed. She told me that shwe knew he didn't know what he was doing and was going to warn me about tonight. How unlucky for me. She said Regulus is not boy you want to lose your virginity to, and I painfully found out the reason why. _

_She assured me that all boys aren't like that and most know what they are doing. Narcissa promised me that once we get to school she'd set me up with a guy who knows what he's doing. Even with this promise I don't look forward to it. There is no Slytherin girl alive that isn't a slut. Unfortunately I will have to become one also. I must do what every pureblood Slytherin girl does._

_ However I think i'll become a mild slut not a full blown one. Of course Papa knows what happened. He looked pleased and dissapointed at the same time. Inwardly I wish that he was dissapointed at me as I am dissapointed with myself. He told me that as soon as I graduate I will marry Regulus. He also said he wish that I would have waited a little while to consamate my marriage. Also he said that I should go see the nurse first thing in the morning, as he is aware that Reg had no clue as to what he was doing. Wonderful, Voldemort has smypathy for my, and about that of all things._

_ - Marie O  
_

* * *

**Kinda short I know, but I just wanted to get this scene over with. There is only like two or three more chapters in this story. Then I'm heading off two the sequel. Don't think I've told you this but I plan to start a new story every time Marie starts a new stage of life or something important happens. Anyhoo please review and if you have any requests you know what to do. **


	8. Authors Note 2

Hey everyone. I know I haven't updated for a while but that is because I have major writers block. I've realized that this story doesn't really have a plot line to it. So i' m trying to think of a way to continue the story without having to start from square one. While i' m getting this story together I have a new story to keep you entertained. It's a Sirius/OC and is a spoof off of the movie Cruel Intentions. 


End file.
